


What the Abyss hath Wrought

by MolollyWrites



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Trevelyan (Dragon Age) has Sibling(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MolollyWrites/pseuds/MolollyWrites
Summary: Uriel Trevelyan had a hard enough job being dubbed the "Herald of Andraste," but his life only gets harder when his siblings get caught up in the war. Will he be able to round them all up and bring them safely to the Inquisition? Or will Corypheus reach them first?
Relationships: Cassandra Pentaghast/Male Trevelyan
Kudos: 5





	1. Trevelyan Family

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure when I'll be updating this with the first parts, but I have a good chunk of In Hushed Whispers ready, so once I write up a good intro I'll be posting! For now, here's the Trevelyan Siblings I'll be using, based on my favourite Inquisitors I've played in the past - hope you like them! I'll be back soon with a real update!

**Arthur Trevelyan - 29**

_'Sparky'_

  * Necromancy Specialist 
  * Joined the Ostwick Circle Tower at age 6
  * Fled to Redcliffe with the rebellion 



**Elyssa Trevelyan - 29**

_"Starlight"_

  * Rift Mage, Dreamer 
  * Joined the Ostwick Circle Tower at age 6
  * Dreamer abilities began when she was a teenager
  * Fled to Redcliffe with the rebellion 



**Imogen Trevelyan - 26**

_"Shivs"_

  * Archer, Assassin, Red Jenny
  * Moved to Ferelden from Ostwick after the Blight



**Ophelia Trevelyan - 24**

_"Thunder"_

  * Two-Handed Warrior, Reaver
  * Moved to Kirkwall two years ago, just before the Chantry explosion 
  * Moved to Denerim after the Chantry explosion 



_And, last but not least..._

**Inquisitor Uriel Trevelyan - 24**

_"Grits"_

  * Herald of Andraste, Champion of Ostwick, Sword & Shield Specialist
  * Attended the Conclave on his father's behalf
  * Way too young to be dealing with all this bullshit, but handling it well




	2. The Wrath of Heaven (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uriel Trevelyan wakes in the cells below the Haven Chantry to find a world on the brink of chaos.

When Uriel Trevelyan awoke after what had felt like a horrific nightmare, he had not expected to be greeted by armed guards, but his life never had been simple. He heaved himself into a sitting position as best he could with his hands bound and shackled, blinking in the dim light as he came to his senses and began to take in his surroundings. 

The first thing he noticed was the cold. As he straightened up, a chill shivered down his spine, and he could feel the hairs on his arms standing on end. He looked around, straining his eyes. Despite the guards, he was not in a cell, but seemed to be in between them, with a few rows of cell bars on either side of him and a large, heavy-looking door blocking his escape. As he began to focus on it, a sensation like an arrow twisting in his palm sent shooting pain rocketing up his left arm, and he gasped as if shot, clenching his fist.

Was he just hallucinating from the pain, or was his hand… glowing?

Just as the thought began to solidify in his mind, the door opened, banging heavily against the stone wall, jerking his attention away from the now dimming light in his fist. Two women entered, both armed. The guards seemed to relax, sheathing their swords as they entered, and the one with cropped dark hair approached him.

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now. The Conclave is destroyed, everyone who attended is dead… except for you.”

The Conclave… Uriel shook his head, trying to wade back through the memory of his dream to the day before, but his head felt heavy and clouded. He vaguely remembered being sent to the Conclave, his father’s request that he embody ‘the best of the Trevelyan clan,’ but… could remember none of the proceedings - much less a cataclysmic event that could kill everyone in attendance. 

Unless… it hadn’t been a dream.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said gruffly, his voice slightly hoarse and sore. How long had he been unconscious on the stone floor? He suddenly felt feverish and sick, but swallowed it back. He would let no weakness show.

The woman grabbed his hand, raising it, and the shooting pain returned. He grimaced, gritting his teeth.

“Explain this.”

The light flared again, unmistakable this time, and Uriel let a grunt of pain escape him, shuddering at the waves of nausea caused by the shattering agony in his arm.

“I. Can’t,” he replied through clenched teeth, trying to keep his voice as steady as he could. The light began to fade and the pain evaporated as quickly as it had come about, and Uriel gasped for air, his breathing laboured from the exertion.

“What do you mean, you ‘can’t’?”

Uriel took a deep breath. “I don’t know what that is, or how it got there-”

“You’re lying!” As the dark haired woman shoved him, Uriel felt his eyes roll back as another wave of nausea hit him, and he barely kept himself upright long enough to see the other woman pulling her off of him through the spots in his vision.

“We need him, Cassandra.”

Cassandra. Finally, a name to put to one of his aggressors. In his dizzy state, the brief memory of an old story came to mind, and he wondered if she would also tell of a future he should believe, but never would. Perhaps she was right, and this was all his fault. It wasn’t like he could remember anything anyway.

He shook his head again, the spots in his vision clearing. “Need me for what, exactly?”

His question was answered with another, this time from the woman with a lavender cloak over her hair. The colour reminded him of something his sister had once worn, and he was suddenly hit with worry for his family’s safety. He hadn’t seen his siblings before the Conclave, were they somewhere safe?

“Do you remember what happened? How this began?”

Uriel closed his eyes, squeezing them shut as he tried to remember anything from before he had woken up in this dank holding room. There was… a flash of green light? Spiders, bigger than he’d ever seen, and… an angel? A woman? He couldn’t be sure.

“I… was running. Not at the conclave, it was… dark. There were… things, chasing me, and then… a woman.” It was the best he could muster, but he hoped it would be enough.

“A woman?”

Uriel nodded, and the women exchanged a look.

“Go to the forward camp, Leliana,” Cassandra said from behind him. “I will take him to the rift.” 


End file.
